Three's a Crowd
by The Radical Dreamer
Summary: Lucas has a fraternal twin brother, Conner. How will this affect the flow of the series? Read and find out.


This is my first One Tree Hill story, so please don't flame me.

**The Lucas-Conner Nathan**

**Chapter 1: Pilot Part 1**

An alarm clock blared throught 16-year-old Conner Scott's room. Conner woke up and groaned.

'God, I hate mornings.' He thought.

He turned over and slammed his fist on the clock, effectively shutting it off...permanently. Pain shot up Conner's hand. He sat up wide awake and groaned in pain. He got up out of bed, holding his hand and looked at the clock in slight awe.

"Damn. I guess I don't know my own strength. Oh well. at least I have another one in the closet that I can plug in." Conner muttered. He walked to his dresser and grabbed a set of clothes from each drawer. Afterwards, he walked to the bathroom to take a shower, but he heard the water running . He sighed and banged on the door slightly.

"Hey Lucas! There are other people in this house that want to take a shower every morning before school, ya know!" He shouted at the door. Then he heard the water stop.

"There, happy? I just finished, so wait a minute." Lucas responded while drying himself off. Conner sighed again and waited patiently outside the door. Five minutes passed and Lucas finally stepped out of the bathroom while drying his hair with a towel. "There. It is yours for the taking." Lucas said sarcastically. Conner just walked in and took his shower. Ten minutes later, he was out of the shower. He dried himself off, blow dried his hair, put on his clothes, etc. I suppose I should describe him.

Conner Scott is Lucas's 30 minutes older fraternal twin brother. He has black hair that is over his eyes, over his ears, and just past his neck. He has dark green eyes(in which the gene came from Karen's grandfather), wears a black N.O. Saints hat, a red shirt with a classic NES controller on the front, a black jacket with a Dream Theater symbol on the back, dark blue jeans, and a pair of white and navy blue Adidas. He took more over Karen's side of the family than Dan.

Anyway, Conner walked to his room and grabbed his schoolbag and iPod. He then went downstairs and went into the kitchen. He noticed his mom wasn't here.

"Hm. She must be at the Cafe, then." He said and walked outside. He went to his car, which was an old style navy blue Cadillac that he and Keith had found on the side of a nearby highway that was broken. He and Keith fixed it up and was officially given to Conner on his 16th birthday. Conner even paid Keith to put in satellite radio so he can catch Sirius and XM radio, though Keith had insisted that he didn't need to pay.

Conner started the car and then plugged in his iPod and put on some Dream Theater. He pulled out of the driveway and drove off to school with "New Millennium" by Dream Theater playing semi-loudly. After about a 20 minute drive, he arrived at school to see the basketball team following Whitey, Principal Turner, and a police officer inside the building. Conner raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder what they did now." He muttered, He walked to a bench near the entrance at the quad and sat down, listening to his iPod quietly with his eyes closed. his lasted for a few minutes before someone tapped his shoulder. He opened his eyes, pulled out his earphones, and saw someone he hadn't seen for months.

"Hey!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hey, Rachel!" He said and with equal happiness. The newly named Rachel hugged him and he hugged back. Her name is Rachel Ducote. She has dark brown hair, blue eyes, wears a dark purple semi-tight shirt, semi-tight blue jeans, and green grundge shoes. She wears black rimmed glasses, but she still looks beautiful, with and without them. Her outfit shows her curves perfectly.

"So, how was your trip to Chicago? Did you meet any...new best friends there?" He said jokingly said while joking cracking his knuckles. Rachel giggled and shook her head.

"Yes, I indeed enjoyed my trip to Chicago. I even met some _really_ good looking guys." She responded playfully. Conner took on a mock hurtful face and playful gasp.

"How could you do this to me? After all this time, you would do that to me? Oh how could you? How could you-hoo-hoooooo?" He faked sobbed and even squirted out some fake tears. Rachel had a concerned look on her face, thinking it really upsetted him. At least until she noticed the smirk on his face and smacked him on the arm playfully with an equal smirk.

"Not funny, Conny," she said. "Anyway, I did have a good time. I should tell you about the whole trip during lunch." she told him. Conner raised an eyebrow.

"Why at lunch when you can tell me now?" Conner asked.

"Well, the bell for first period is about to ring right about...now." Rachel replied just as the bell rang. Conner mouthed an 'oh'.

"I see. Well, see ya at lunch." He said and ran to his first hour class, as it was all the way on the other side of the school. Rachel was his best friend since 1st grade and Haley since 3rd grade. Alhough he'll never admit it out loud, his heart is completely taken by Rachel. He liked her ever since 5th grade, when she started to grow into a beautiful girl. Well, she's always been, but she started to become more beautiful. One day, he had told Lucas about it and he approved of it. Even though he occasianally tease him about it.

**End...**

Well, what do you think? I know it's short, but I wanted to get as much as I could into this chapter without having to look back at the pilot episode to put as much canon as I need to in it. I promise, the next chapter will finish the pilot episode and the rest of the chapters will go by the episode names. They will be a lot longer.

Oh, and if you can tell me what show and what episode of said show inspired me to name the story this, I'll give you a cookie.

Review.


End file.
